neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Script part 13
Route 1... You! ... You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and everyone! ... Desist! ... What? ... Look at him! Excalibur has changed! ... Good. Now you feel it. Swing the blade to your heart's content! Wait. Is this the hope you truly desire, Zanza? I see now. It is as I suspected. You exist outside the pre-established harmony. ... Is that a Human?! Yuri!? ... No way! Kanaria! ... Kanaria! You're still alive! Yeah. No thanks to you; my so call mother. Zanza. You have not changed at all. That is clear. But still, I cannot... Do as you please. ... Kanaria! ... Wait! My mission is complete. Returning to base. ... You were lucky this time, Tergoku! But next time I'll slice you in two! ... Kanaria! It's me. Yuri! Kanaria! ... We were too late again. I saw it. I knew it would happen. Tergoku... Why? Why did this have to happen? At least we open another Pure Lands. Huh? ... Father. Melia, the hope of our people, you must not cry. Don't say that! I don't care how improper it is. Let me cry. Melia. Why does it have to be me, if all it takes is to be a Hybrid? Is that what you think? You are very much mistaken. But. To become the hope of the High Novian is a fate that you choose for yourself. As long as you remember this, it is certain that you will be worthy of that name. But remember this also. It is not because you are the hope of the High Novian that I love you. It is because I love you that I wish for you to become that hope... Wielder of the Chaos Purger. I leave the Universe’s future in your hands. The power that the Ancients. With it, you can succeed. Your Majesty. ... Melia. Cry for as long as you must. But when your tears are dry... ... Father, no! ... Melia, come with me. Shulk. I. You'll have plenty of time to think about your empire and your people's hopes. If you need me, I will be at your side. But you are an individual. You are Melia Antiqua. And you can't let them get away with this! You're right. My foremost concern is making them pay. Kanaria. Why did you do this...? Maybe I was right to trying to kill you. And, it’s clear that a Bioclone can’t change itself without destroying it own emotions. Huh? What’s that? Huh? ... Karen! Tergoku! How dare you disturb our sacred ritual, Solar Dragon! ... Dynos, stop it! Move! ... Tergoku! ... Ahhhhhhhh! ... Princess, he’s a Light Nova Dragon. All we can do now is kill him and begin our search for a new Savior of the Universe. No...! Didn't I tell you? If I follow the path of my mother, the Shrine Maiden, then the Savior of the Universe can be mine. You're right. But he has already decided to oppose us. You can't be with the Savior if he's already chosen. He's an agent of Imaginal now. I don't care! I want to... I thought... I could be with Tergoku, like Solaria! That's why... Karen... Are you truly the Night Shrine Maiden? Karen... What are you talking about? Address her properly! Lady Karen is the only daughter of the late Shrine Maiden of the Night Hounds Ms. Rafil. Thus, she will reign as Shrine Maiden of Olquinaism, teacher of Anubis’ Law. Karen is the daughter of a Shrine Maiden? But how?! I have been friends with her since we were kids... But didn't Karen say that her parents sold her to the Lion King Organization? Isn't that right? The Lion King? The United Secret Service? Yeah; makes sense. Seems that way. The late Shrine Maiden knew her life was in danger, so she entrusted her daughter to the Lion King Organization... and instructed them to take care of her until such time when she could return. So Karen is the Shrine Maiden of Olquinaism? ... Wh What the...?! ... Dynos! The Pei Military! The Pei Military’s Spaceships are attacking our Ships! ... Weiss, how could you do this without a formal declaration of war?! Lady Adele! The Shrine Maiden ritual is complete! Awake the Divine Beast Girtab from his slumber and protect us at once! ... Agh. ... Tergoku ! Are you hurt...? I'm fine. But, what's the Pei Military Force doing here? ... Karen! Wait! ... Tergoku, what's going on? I have no idea. Let's listen to what Karen has to say. ... Is that Girtab, the Divine Beast controlled by the Shrine Maiden of Olquinaism? ... What are you doing? Just kill the Shrine Maiden! Sir Weiss?! ... Tergoku, good work! The Dark Rift is dissipating! Girtab’s release was your fault, but at least you succeeded in stopping the Shock Quakes! Wait. You knew that Olquinaian was here? You got us to seal away Girtab... Then use that opportunity to attack them during their invasion?! Weiss, why?! There’s a law that we can’t use Military Operations on another nation just to capture Terrorists. And what's wrong with that? Huh? There’s a loophole stating that “if the invasions is too powerful for the planet’s military or the independent squadron to handle; another nation military can assist them.” Tergoku!! What? After the Last Movement and Hody Jones’ mess; we can’t be that laidback. Right... Olquinaism and the deity Anubis are nothing but a disease. This plague threatens all the Universe. We must eliminate them before they can spread any further. Weiss, was it really our Nation that... that killed the Olquinaian Shrine Maiden? Shrine Maiden you say? What do you mean? She's not dead. The Shrine Maiden is right over there! Now go, attack the Shrine Maiden controlling Girtab! ... Brother, just wait! Out of my way! No! We may be brothers, but I'll fight you before I let you harm Karen! Then you will die with her! ... Tergoku, what are you doing?! Call back your army.; Weiss. Your Highness, what good can possibly come of fratricide? Then you shouldn't be raising your sword against me, either... Wha what? I only doing it to stop this battle. The Chaos Legion is gone. Then who are they. Huh? Begone, Evil Shrine Maiden! You're nothing but Anubis’ puppet! ... Sir Weiss! Watch out! ... Aghhhhhhhh! ... Karen?! ... No... Could there be... Another... Savior of the Universe? I thought there could only be one Savior of the Universe at any time! Tergoku! Why did you summon Simmah?! If I hadn't, Sir Weiss would have been killed. Ha ha ha... Ahh ha ha hah! Karen. Yes... I see how it is. You'll protect Solaria with your life, huh? Yet it's fine and dandy if I get hit by a Divine Beast attack?! Being with that tramp for too long must have her fang too deep in you. No! I had no idea it was this powerful... Gahhh ha ha ha ha hah! This is crazy! Ha ha ha ha ha... Ahhh ha ha ha ha ha ha! Girtab... Kill them all! Not just Weiss... But Solaria and Tergoku, too! All of them! All of them! Kill every last one of the Shenlongs! ... Oh, no! The last order is kill all Dragonic Hybrids. Then; we have to kill Girtab! Girtab, stop! Huh? ... Now is not the time to fight. We need to get to a safe location first. You must protect Karen. Please, Girtab! Girtab is listening to Alf?! ... Hmph! Serge! Sorry, Tergoku. Just part of my contract. Your friend Serge here is really just a mercenary group leader hired by Olquina to protect Lady Karen. He's right. My job is to deliver Karen safely to Eyrth. Thanks for thinking I was a bandit; Tasuku! That made things a lot easier. Serge, you betrayed us! Betray you? How do you even know who's on whose side? He's right. I can't be the way I've always been. Alf. Look... The path to the future you wish is right but it’s wrong; if someone like Weiss just abused the system just for a selfish goals! I couldn't stop this military advance... I don't deserve the title of prince. Alf, what are you talking about? I'm abandoning the Pei. No... I'm only leaving it so that I can save it. Alf! ... Leslie! What are you doing?! I like you... I really do. But I have a job to do. ... Leslie, if you want to come with me, I'd really enjoy your company. I guess I can do that. ... Alf!! Until next time, L'Arc. ... 1 in the same way for us to be continue our own destruction of the universe we have got to our point in the universe of our race we can do it again soon or later Category:Scripts